St Berry:Average Soap Opera
by mitkit99
Summary: Why tell u when u can read? I OWN NOTHING!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I've been busy. After staying with my grandmother from last Thursday to last night with no Internet connection, and then being a volunteer at a church camp, which I'm doing till Thursday, I guess you can see why I haven't been able to write. **

**Correction, I've been writing just haven't been able to post anything. I'm too lazy to go back and erase that last sentence. **

**Church hasn't been the only thing either. On Thursday of last week, before I went to my grandparents' house I accidentally friended and old friend I somewhat hate on Facebook and almost had a complete mental breakdown. I didn't and was rewarded by my family. Reward: I got my hair cut. **

**If you've read my profile, you know I'm a big Swiftie. You can now tell. What I mean by this, my inner fan girl came out when I told the lady what I wanted. Long story short, I look like mini copy of Taylor Swift. I'm not lying! I got my hair cut on Friday. I went to the opening night of camp and ran into my youth pastor. He challenged me, saying that he wanted to know how much like Taylor I could like. I had about ten people call Mini-Swift and that if I didn't wear glasses they would defiantly say I was her dopple-ganger. Guess who's never going to be getting contacts? **

**I'm ranting, I know. Sorry, but this is my one chance to get it all out. **

**Anyways, I've finally decided to post a Glee story. Honestly I think I should have posted this before MW, but fate had other plans. **

**I don't have a personal ship with Glee. I just love anything with Rachel. Saying that though, I can't see her as a lesbian or bisexual in my mind. I know some people do, just not something my brain can process. **

**As I said before in the summary I own nothing! Disclaimer all the way! Also, I'm not giving a summary. If you want to know what the story is about, read it and review.**

**Chapter 1**

**A Week**

It had been a week since Regionals. It had been a week since I had last seen him. It had been two weeks since I gave him my body. It had been ten minutes since I took the test that changed my life.

Quinn, Mercedes, Santana, Kurt, Brittany, and Tina sat in my room waiting for me to give them the results. I couldn't even do that as I walked through my bathroom doors. Quinn had hopped up immediately from her spot at my desk. The look on her face was a question that everyone else was thinking. "What did it say?"

I collapsed. Quinn took me in her arms as I cried. She had been me nine months ago. She just hadn't been alone.

Finn had been there for her. So had Puck when she finally let him. I was alone. Jesse was gone; my mom had abandoned me, with my luck my dads would kick me out faster than I could start crying. I was alone.

My support group all pulled me into hugs; even Satan. I was surprised by that one. Out of all people I thought she would be the one to run straight to Coach Sylvester.

After I calmed down Kurt handed me my phone. I knew he wouldn't answer. I just had to call him to tell myself I had tried to contact him.

To my surprise he answered on the third ring. "Hello?"

"Jesse." I said his name in shock.

He let out a sigh. "Rachel, why are you calling me? Actually don't answer that. I don't care. We are over. There's nothing to be said. Just leave me alone and pretend I never existed." He said as he hung up.

Tears ran down my face as I looked at the room. Santana was mad. I could practically feel the rage coming off her. Tina and Mercedes were shocked. Brittany was confused as usual. Kurt was sympathetic and Quinn was pissed.

The blonde looked at her and put her hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry about him. You don't need him. It's his problem if he's too stubborn to listen to you."

Brittany looked confused. "Wait, isn't mini Mr. Schue the father?"

That statement made it finally sink in real good. I was pregnant and Jesse St. James, my ex-boyfriend who doesn't want anything to do with me, is the father.

There were many things I didn't know. How my fathers would react? What was going to happen with school? Would I still be on Broadway? But what I didn't know was that in Akron Ohio, a boy was laying on his bed with tears streaming down his face.

**Reminder, this is my first Glee fanfic that I have published. I LOVE REVIEWS! They make my day. So if you want to make me happy, you know what to do.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't feel like writing something up here, maybe at the bottom.**

**Chapter 2**

**My Life**

It's been almost sixteen years since that night in my bedroom. It's been fifteen and a half since my dads threw me out the house and I went to live with Shelby. It will be fifteen years in three days since I had Jesse's daughter.

Her name is Serenity Elizabeth Corcoran- St. James. She's my perfect little angel. At almost fifteen she stands about four inches taller than me. She's a perfect mixture of both Jesse and I. She has my hair, face shape, and body build. She has Jesse's smile, nose, curls, and gorgeous blue eyes. Her personality is also a combination. She has my energy with Jesse's cockiness and sarcastic retorts.

I started going by Rachel Barbra Corcoran. My dads threw me out when they found out I was pregnant. Shelby took us in. Hiram and Leroy Berry adopted a boy about two years after I left. I don't call them Dad and Daddy anymore. They aren't my real parents.

Shelby ran into us at the mall when I was shopping for baby stuff. We were in the food court grabbing some lunch when she saw us. She wasn't mad just surprised. She apologized for how she acted.

Quinn had found her daughter about four years ago. Bethany had been adopted a young couple that had moved to Maine after the adoption. Beth had done what I had done and searched Quinn out. We found out that her adopted parents were never home and that her 'Dad's' brother and his wife had been treating her like a modern Cinderella. She and Puck got custody a few months later.

The two of them were married about three months after Quinn graduated from Yale. Kurt married Blaine, a kid he met at Dalton when he transferred there during Junior Year. Mike and Tina got married as did Artie and Sugar, a rich girl that couldn't carry a tune if her life depended on it. Rory, a transfer student we met during Senior Year, married Seri's baby sitter Marion. Joe was a kid Mercedes met a short time after Finn met Rory. He married Marion's twin sister Melody. Mercedes is engaged to Nick; he's some music producer from Hollywood. Finn attempted to marry me in Senior Year. I turned him down and he quit Glee. No one knows where he is now and no one really cares. Sam, who we met in Junior Year as well, married Anna who was his childhood sweetheart. Mr. Schue married Miss Pillsbury in my freshmen year of college. Coach Sue gave up terrorizing the Glee Club and is still winning cheerleading competitions.

Tina and Mike live in Chicago and run a dance studio there. Artie is a director in New York on Broadway and Sugar is his fashion consultant. Quinn is a lawyer and Puck works with Artie as his screenwriter. Blaine opened a restaurant in Brooklyn and Kurt is a fashion designer. Mr. Schue, his wife, and Coach Sue live in Ohio still. Rory and Joe own a club near Blaine's restaurant. Their wives are teachers. Sam and Anna are models and work at . Brittany and Satan are dancers that work with Artie. I'm on Broadway as you can guess. I've played on every role I ever wanted. Artie also has me in his stuff in my free time.

Seri has been in a few things as well. She can play piano, flute, clarinet, guitar, violin, and cello. She can also sing and dance which is a given.

I know what you're thinking did I ever get to tell him. The answer is no. I followed his wishes after that phone call. I haven't moved on though.

He's a huge actor out in Hollywood. Mercedes lives out there with Nick and keeps tabs on him for me. Seri sees him on television all the time. Yes, she knows he's her father. I told her everything. She understands it.

Everything is about to be a lot more complicated for me though. Mr. Schue has invited us all to Nationals in Los Angeles. Our kids are coming along with Shelby, Giselle, and Andrea. I befriended those two during my pregnancy. It's also Seri's fifteenth birthday. Mercedes and Nick were taking us to the restaurant we always go to out there when we visit.

Reason I'm worried, it's a small world. With my luck I might run into Mr. Jesse St. James. I wonder how this will turn out.

**Two chapters in one night. I'm on fire.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! This is a chapter but not really. The story is mainly going to be in Rachel's POV. I just thought it might be better if we go ahead and have a little insight to 2 other main characters.**

**Seri's POV**

I know most kids freak out and make such a big deal about being on a plane. Thing is I'm not most kids. Since Mom's friends live all over the place, we have to be on a plane quite frequently. Reason I'm stressing this; I'm acting like I'm one of those kids. I know what you're thinking, why would I be?

This plane is headed to LA. I've been there many times in my life since Aunt Mercedes is one of Mom's closest friends, but this time seems different. I know what difference this is too. As some of you know my mom has a sixth sense. She can't read minds or anything, mine sometimes being the exception, but she knows when something wrong, life-changing or fishy is happening. It's kind of like premonition. What's it about this time? Let's just say it has something to with my Father.

I don't know how I feel about my dad. A part of me is mad at him for not listening to Mom when she was going to tell him about me and for everything else he did to her during her 10th grade year. The other part is a mixture of worry and longing.

I'm worried how he would react if he found out. I mean, Mom tried to tell him but he didn't listen to her. I'm worried if he would just cast me aside like Grandma did to Mom at first.

A part of me also longs to meet him, just once. Mom, Grandma, Aunt Andy, Gigi, Grandpa, and Giselle tell me that he would love me more than life itself and that I remind them so much of him. Mom says that she always used to love looking into his eyes and that mine are the same color.

I've seen photos of my dad. He's a famous actor out in California. From what the press say, he's single. That could either mean 2 things.

He's secretly gay

He's still hung up on Mom

I want the second option to be it. I know it would be too good to be true but still.

Who am I kidding? It's not going to happen. There is no way he would still be in love with Mom. Right?

**Jesse's POV**

_Heaven. That's the only word that could describe this perfection. _

_I looked over across the beach and saw her standing there. The wind was blowing her long chocolate hair around her face as she looked over the ocean. She was dressed in a deep blue sundress that fitted her body perfectly with no shoes or makeup. All natural just how I loved her. _

_I walked over and wrapped my arms around her slender waist, pulling her figure closer to me so I could bury my face in the crook of her neck. She sighed and leaned back into me letting her eyes flutter close like a butterfly. My beautiful butterfly. _

_She turned around in my arms wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling back so she could look me in the eyes. Her brown eyes stared at me with a look of love and adoration._

_One of her hands came around and cupped my cheek and leaned in to my ear so I could hear the words I had loved since the first time I heard her say them. "I love you, Jesse."_

_Before I could reply with the same sentiment, a tidal wave crashed down on us bringing me back to reality where a very annoying beeping was coming from my alarm clock._

"Rachel!" I yelled her name as I woke up, flinging myself into a sitting position. I looked around my room, searching for the brunette but she was nowhere to be seen.

Groaning, I fell back on the pillow. How many times had this happened? How many times had I dreamed of her and was woken with the crushing reality that she wasn't anywhere near me? The truth was I had been doing this ever since I cracked that egg on her head over fifteen years ago.

She called me once. It was right after Regionals and I hung up on her. Vocal Adrenaline would have eaten me alive if they had known I had any contact with her. Plus, I couldn't bear to face her after what I had done.

I haven't seen anyone from my old life in Ohio. I went to the ten year reunion and everyone was there except Andrea and Giselle. My parents are distant, for reasons I have no clue. It's like I'm completely alone.

I haven't moved on and I don't think I ever will. Rachel was it for me and she's probably settled down with a bunch of Tony's and married to that oaf known as Finn Hudson. That thought gives me shivers. I would love to punch that talentless moron in the face at even the thought of him touching her.

So if you haven't guessed, my life is completely empty without Rachel. I used to think fame was the only thing that ever mattered and after losing her, I realized I was wrong. She's the only thing that matters to me. I want more than anything for me to be the one who finally got her heart in the end. I took her virginity, so I will at least always have that tie to her. I just wish there was something more.

**Poor Jesse and Serenity! They both are miserable. Seri wants to meet her father but is scared of rejection while Jesse wants Rachel back and has no idea his daughter even exists.**

**I'll go ahead and answer a question. Jesse's parents do know about Seri; hence why they have been distant from him (Gigi & Grandpa). They both found out about her when Rachel was pregnant and agreed Rachel should be the one to tell Jesse. They also know about the phone call from the first chapter so they are kind of mad at him about that. **

**I apologize for the wait on this chapter. I've been really busy this summer and have been working on my other stories. This one isn't one of my main priorities at the moment. If you want one that will get updated a lot quicker, go read my story "Hidden Love".**

**Till next time,**

**Victoria,**

**REVIEW! FOLLOW! FAVORITE! I PREFER THE FIRST ONE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Rachel's POV**

"And the National Show Choir Championship is… from McKinley High in Lima, Ohio, the New Directions!" Everyone hopped up from their seats in the audience. New Directions had been winning since my senior year of high school but still, a win is a win.

Seri and Beth were jumping up and down. The two were so close they were practically sisters instead of best friends. Quinn was spinning me around in a hug, or as close as she can get with her extended stomach. Its twins this time. A boy and girl. Jack Daniel Puckerman and Caroline Joy Puckerman are due in about 2 months. Quinn and Puck couldn't be more thrilled.

Everyone was still on a high when we made it back to the hotel. Mr. Schue broke out the champagne and everyone was drinking or squirting each other with it. I managed to slip away from the party to make a call.

"Dominick Carter speaking, how can I help you?"

"Hey Dom it's me."

I could almost hear the grin I knew he had on his face. "Rachel, darling, how can I be of service."

The guy had a crush on me, which was obvious. He knew however I was still hung up on Jesse and didn't pressure me into dating him; keeping us as just good friends. "I need a favor. I assure you know what tomorrow is."

He chuckled. "Yeah munchkin, I do. How is the birthday girl?"

"Good, New Directions won tonight so she's in the room celebrating with Beth."

"I'm not surprised in the least, and just to let you know, I already have several tables closest to the stage reserved for you guys tomorrow."

Sometimes it pays off having a few friends that own restaurants. Blaine had one in New York and Dominick had one here.

"Thanks so much! I owe you." I said as I hung up before he could reply. Maybe if I hadn't, I would have been prepared for my life to change.

A few blocks away, Dominick was holding his cell tightly in his hands. He didn't have the chance to tell Rachel about a reservation that had been made. He hadn't been able to tell her that a few guys were going to be eating at his restaurant on Seri's birthday. He hadn't been able to tell her that one of those guys was the man that after so many years still held Rachel's heart and was the father of her beautiful daughter, Jesse St. James.

**Sorry it's short. I've been a little busy. I have my family from North Carolina coming down in a few weeks plus my grandmother thinks I'm sick. I've bedridden to her couch and am going to be stuck in my own bed at home. Not fun!**

**Next chapter should be in Jesse's POV. He's definitely going to see Seri, but whether he confronts Rachel or not I'm still deciding.**

**Till Next Time, **

**Victoria,**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Jesse's PoV**

It wasn't my idea. I mean, I heard this restaurant was a good place to go but, honestly, I wasn't really in the mood. My best friend, Jason sort of dragged me out here.

We were sitting about ten tables away from the stage in the room. Jason was talking to his brother and our other friends who came. I was pretty much just sitting in my chair in silence, bored as hell. That is till I turned my head to the right and saw a brunette woman, dressed in a purple blouse. Her brown hair had a few strands of gray running through it showing that she was older than the last time I saw her, though that was almost sixteen years ago.

I made my way over and tapped the one and only Shelby Corcoran on the shoulder. She turned around and froze in shock. "Jesse?"

"Hey Ms. Corcoran, how have you been?"

She looked around nervous for a few moments, as if she was looking for something or someone. "I'm good, you?"

I nodded. We stood in silence for several seconds till she said. "Jesse, it has been fun seeing you but I really have to head over to my table."

I barely had time to say goodbye before she hurried off. My eyes trailed her as she went to one of the front tables and started talking to another brunette. I couldn't really see her features but I also noticed another brunette with curly hair that fell down her back, sitting next to the first. They both looked familiar, though I didn't think anything of it as I headed back over to my table.

**Rachel's PoV**

"Jesse's here." I knew I was in trouble the instant my mother said those words. He was here, meaning he and Seri were in the same room. In other words, I'm screwed.

My daughter looked at me, perplexed by my shock. "What is it, Mom?" she asked.

I turned to look into her blue eyes, the same ones she shared with her father. I didn't need to hide the truth and lie or say nothing is wrong. Seri needed to know. "He's here. Your father is here."

Her eyes went wide in an identical expression to mine. Her mouth was agape and she looked like she was frozen in place. Her eyes started to search the room till she was met with what I presumed would be Jesse. They returned to me and she spoke. "What are we going to do?"

I honestly didn't know. I had known this moment would come and had seen hundreds of scenarios in my mind. This was never one of them. I had no idea if I would be able to handle it.

I needed to see him, knowing that if I did, I may never be able to leave. I turned my head to the side slightly and saw the man that had haunted me for the past fifteen years. He looked good. He was dressed in a white button down and black slacks. His curly brown hair that he shared with our daughter was still in that messy style he wore so well. He was sitting at table with several other guys.

Quinn and Santana, who were sitting near us as well, turned to where I was looking and narrowed their eyes. "What is that jerk doing here?" the Latina practically growled.

Quinn reached her hand over and held my hand. I turned my brown eyes to look at her and saw that her pale green ones held a look of understanding. "Do we need to leave?"

I shook my head. Now that I had seen Jesse, I knew there was no way I would be able to walk away now. "I can't, not now."

She nodded. I turned back to the stage where a group of kids were singing karaoke. They were halfway decent.

**Jesse's PoV**

After the decent kids tried to sing karaoke, the owner of the restaurant came up on stage. "Hey guys. For those of you who don't know, tonight is a very special night. Tonight is an old friend of mine's daughter's fifteenth birthday. Therefore, before we start serving the food and I forget to mention it, I just want to say happy birthday to Serenity Elizabeth. New York better watch out."

Everyone in the room laughed as a young girl ran to the stage. She was dressed in a beautiful dark blue dress that went down to her knees with matching heels. She was really pretty.

After hugging the man, she turned around causing Jesse to freeze in shock. Her long dark brown curls went to the middle of her back. Her lips were full and pouty and her eyes were a haunting blue. She was small for her age, but not by much. Her nose was just the right size for her face. She also had the body and face shape of his ex-girlfriend.

He counted down the months. If this girl was turning fifteen, than it would be nine months since Regionals. That math seemed correct.

As I took another look at the girl, I knew without a shadow of a doubt that she was my daughter. She had my nose, hair, mouth, eyes, and, from what I guessed, my height.

Her name was beautiful Serenity Elizabeth. I wonder what last name she had; St. James or Berry? In my head, St. James sounded way better.

Serenity ran down from the stage to hug another brunette that I had no trouble guessing was Rachel. Wow, she was even more beautiful than the last time I saw her. She was dressed in a tank top deep blue dress that went down to her knees matching heels. Her makeup was soft and brought out the milk chocolate brown I always used to get lost in while her lips were a light shade of pink that was totally kissable.

Was this why she tried to call me all those years ago? Had she been pregnant and had been trying to tell me before she hung up? If so I felt like a total moron for not listening.

I would have to get her alone tonight, there was no other way for me to get answers to my questions. As I looked at them both I realized answers weren't the only things I was after. No, I was after Rachel and my daughter. I had been in love with Rachel since that day in her bedroom when we sang "Hello 12, Hello 13, Hello Love" and had our first kiss. That same love was what had formed our daughter. I knew that now that I had found them, there was no way in hell I was letting them go.

**Hey guys! Well there it is. The next chapter should have the confrontation between St. Berry or I'll have Seri meet Jesse before Rachel does. It's your choice.**


End file.
